


Cabin in the Snow

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crush, Cute, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Realizations, Snowed In, Winter, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Things go a little awry in the brutal cold after a mission. Tony and Stephen seek shelter in an abandoned cabin. Cue the cliche!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Cabin in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 9: Stuck in a blizzard**
> 
> (Less emphasis on the blizzard. More on the cabin and cuddling.)

“Mission marked complete on that form. Tony Stark is officially off duty!” His little victory dance was interrupted by a spasm going through his suit, FRIDAY's voice breaking up terribly. She sounded kind of urgent, and when he prompted her to repeat, there was no response at all. This new suit was getting broken in on this mission, so it was bound to have hiccups, but none of his suits ever just shorted out and stopped working. 

He flipped his helmet back on and tried to activate the HUD, only for nothing to happen but his voice echoing back at him. What the-

“Tony. Status report?” He tossed the helmet down and huffed. Status? Well, at least the comms were still working. He found Strange speaking to one of his sorcerer friends, closing the portal after a moment and turning towards Tony.

“Just finished the job. Should be back any second.” Steve made some long affirming comment back and then Stephen was there, hands tucked away and cape billowing in the icy wind. Geeze was it cold. He wasn't even this cold back when he crash-landed in Tennessee in the middle of December.

“Should we meet up tomorrow to go over this mission so we can present it to the others at the meeting on Saturday?” Tony called to FRIDAY again, irritation and fear growing the longer his suit remained silent. As for Stephen, Tony wanted to laugh at how...business this guy was. A freaking wizard with robes and a cape and spells with ridiculous names. Tony could think of so many fun ways to enjoy wizard powers. Yet the guy was just so serious and unmoving.

But unlike with Steve, Tony didn't really hate it. He found Stephen to be amusing. Like Rhodey. Or Pepper. 

Well, maybe not _exactly_ like Pepper and Rhodey.

“We can meet up, Stefano, but I'm not discussing anything related to work.” The look on Stephen's face tickled a laugh out of him. Then the expression wrinkled and Tony coughed and gestured to where the portal was open a few minutes ago.

“My suit is being a little funny, Doc. Do you mind getting us home?” Without power, the suit was kind of heavy for him, so he ejected himself from it and stepped onto the snow, shivering because he didn't think he would be needing a coat. The suit kept him perfectly warm. Stephen raised a brow at him, eyeing his outfit like he was standing there naked in the snow. 

“I can't walk in the suit without the power working. It's heavy, you know.” Stephen merely shrugged and, after looking him up and down again, he turned away and stretched out his hand. Maybe Tony would have some finger foods for their meeting tomorrow. Maybe he would chat up the stuffy wizard. He was known to warm the coldest of hearts, after all.

Not that Stephen was cold-hearted from what he could tell. But if he could get through people like Loki, he could make Stephen Strange smile.

It took him a few minutes to realize they were still standing in the blustery winds and snow that was slowly soaking through his shoes. Also not really made for this weather because the suit took care of all that. Stephen was muttering and waving his arms around over and over. That was not promising.

“Damn it. I can't seem to get the portal open. It was just working a minute ago.” Tony hugged himself and tried to keep his body heat from being sapped away by the biting wind and snow falling. Stephen knelt down and flung his arms out, but nothing happened. Not even the cloak shifted. 

“What? I don't understand...” Tony shuffled over, body stiffening in the cold, and glanced around. There was snow for miles, mountains in the distance, and some brown...thing looking miles and miles away. 

“Is there something wrong, Harry Potter?” His words quivered and his teeth chattered. Stephen didn't seem to be cold at all, though he was only wearing his robes. They must be _thick_.

“My powers...they're acting up. I don't understand why- You're going to freeze to death like that. Come here.” Tony huddled close, Stephen draped the cloak over him. It didn't do much for his feet, but the wind wasn't able to get to him through the thick cloak, and Stephen was a really warm person. 

And not really related to warmth and not dying, but he smelled nice too. Like...kind of minty?

“I think that brown thing in the distance is a building of some sort. We need to get out of the snow and stay warm until help arrives. Or until my magic stops being difficult.” Stephen turned and together they moved in the direction of the brown blob Tony saw before. He looped his arm around Stephen's middle in order to keep contact. He was just barely able to see ahead, the snow falling harder and the wind making his eyes water. How Stephen could even know which direction to go in he couldn't say, but he was glad it wasn't him having to do this.

They trudged along for what felt like hours, the snow inching up his leg and now soaking through his pant legs. At some point Stephen decided he didn't like walking with a man for a belt, so the cloak was transferred to him and Stephen marched along just ahead of him, shoulders hunched and hands hidden away under his armpits. The cloak was massively warm, and since it was nearly touching the floor when Stephen wore it, the cloak was able to cover him head to toe, wrapping around him to keep him warm.

He needed to get himself one of these. He wondered if there was, like, a wizard gift shop or something. 

“We're almost there. It's a cabin.” Hopefully, there would be wood inside. A place to make a fire. Maybe some blankets. He slowed a little, mind spinning.

“Stranger, wait.” The wizard turned back to him, now shivering as much as Tony had been prior. They could die out here, he realized. Like, actually die. He shook that off and gestured to the cabin. “Isn't it odd there is a cabin in the middle of nowhere? I mean, haven't you seen any scary teen movies?”

Two idiots stumble across a cabin. Psycho cooks them up and eats them for dinner. This screamed suspicious.

“Maybe, but it's either take a chance or die out here. I'm willing to take my chances in there. Especially because there are two of us. Come on, before night fully sets in. The temperature will plummet and then we will be in serious danger.” Their walk finally seemed to end, the sound of footsteps on wood causing Tony to look up and then charge up the stairs after Stephen, who was already pushing the door open with a grunt and a hard shove. He tailed behind, listening carefully for any signs of life aside from them.

A light came on, Stephen stepping away from the wall and examining a pile of wood next to a fireplace of some sort. The couches were plush and well-used, but the dust collected on the tables and pots meant the place hasn't been disturbed in a long time. He relaxed, though only slightly. The killer could still come.

“Okay, you get the fire going. I'm going to look for blankets.” Split up? Was that really the best course of action. Stephen disappeared before he could utter a word, so he sighed and went to work.

“Your wizard there is kind of reckless, isn't he?” The cloak flicked his ear and then helped him move wood into the fire place. He knew it was a magic piece of outerwear, but it seemed to almost...understand what was going on. What needed to be done. Because he was pretty sure Stephen wasn't controlling it or whatever, which meant it was acting on its own...

He really hope Stephen would let him study it.

Blankets were piled on the couch, which Tony flopped on the second the fire was crackling like it should. One of the blankets was draped around his shoulders, the material thick but surprisingly light. Already he felt warmer, his hands and nose the only parts left that felt icy. Stephen, on the other hand, looked pale – his lips losing the healthy pinkish color in favor of one almost blue – and Tony was seconds away from dragging the wizard down next to him and rubbing warmth back into him. 

One would think a doctor would know the dangers of hypothermia. 

The cloak was hovering nearby looking almost....nervous. How could something with no face look any sort of way?

“Doc, I think you're worrying your friend there. And I have to agree. You're cold.” Naturally, the wizard ignored him. He swept through the room, though the cloak stuck by Tony instead of going after Stephen. The same cloak that chased Stephen into space and certain death. “Why aren't you helping him?”

Great. He was talking to inanimate objects. Maybe he was passed out somewhere and this was just a weird dream.

“I'll be fine. What's important is figuring out why my magic isn't working. I can't rest until I have this fig-” Tony kicked his leg when he walked by, facing the annoyed glare with one of his own.

“Your magic won't be helpful if you die, you know. Besides, help is coming. I got through to Steve. The Avengers will be here soon enough. So sit your magical ass down and get under a blanket.” The staredown lasted only a second before Stephen sneezed. And then he was next to Tony, knees curled to his chest and hands tucked away once again. The cloak fluttered happily, picking up part of Tony's blanket and laying it across Stephen, who only murmured his thanks.

Rather than every horror movie Tony's ever seen, now it was like every ridiculous winter rom-com he's ever seen. Blush curled across his skin, but he shuffled closer to Stephen because sharing body heat was really important. Sleep too, but he knew they were both too stubborn to discuss that at the moment. They would both want the first watch, and it wasn't helpful to try and argue when Stephen was now icy cold next to him. 

“I think the cloak is staring at us.” He joked, nudging Stephen's side. 

“Probably. I think we puzzle it.” Another blanket was thrown over them, the cloak returning to its post a moment later. Again staring.

“We do? How so? Well, other than being two superheroes stranded in the middle of nowhere.” Stephen shook his head, curling further in on himself and looking over at the floating cloak.

“No. I mean humans. The Cloak of Levitation has been around for centuries, helping many sorcerers of the past. You would think after so long, one would get bored of humans, but it doesn't seem to be. So, I think it finds us puzzling. Maybe interesting even.” Huh. Well, he was not expecting any of that. But then, Tony's life was so full of unexpected, it was kind of becoming expected. He shifted an inch closer, shoulder bumping into Stephen's arm.

“Well, Cloakie, I don't know why you do it, but thanks. Without you, we'd be goners. And this one would have died hundreds of times over I'm sure.” Stephen shot him a rude look, but the cloak merely fluttered at his words. In appreciation, he guessed.

“We should talk about sleep.” Right.

“I'm taking the first watch. You look terrible right now.” Stephen frowned at him and pulled the blankets around himself tighter. “Take care of yourself for once. Because we have that in common. Taking ourselves past the limit to make sure everyone is safe, and it's stupid. I'm fine. I can watch first.”

“I'm perfectly fine, Stark. And I'm sure you could use the rest. I can keep watch.” Oh no. The wizard looked seconds from passing out on him, exhaustion pouring from him. 

“Sleep, or I'll knock you out.” They stared at each other, Stephen searching and Tony waiting, and finally the wizard relented. He shuffled down into the warmth and sighed. Not even a minute later and his breathing was even and deep. He was sleeping.

“See? Was that so hard?” He pulled his arm out of the cocoon and turned his watch on, the time displayed in bright blue. It was just after seven, so he figured around midnight he would wake Stephen up. Something heavy leaned against his shoulder, his body tensing even though he knew it had to be Stephen. Dark hair fell over his face, nearly blocking his eyes from view, sending Tony's heart knocking against his sternum. He adjusted the blankets better around them and carefully leaned to the side so Stephen could lay against him instead of in the uncomfortable position. Trembling hands slid across his stomach and around him, Stephen nestling closer in his sleep.

Oh dear...

The cloak was still...watching them...and when he glanced over at it, the damn thing made a heart at him. Embarrassment hot as lightning shot through him because the damn thing was teasing him. An inanimate object that was apparently somewhat sentient was doing the same thing as someone blowing him kissies or waggling their eyebrows. 

“Shut up.” It fluttered at him, like his words pleased it. Which, if it knew anything about humans and feelings, it was certainly able to detect that Tony's words were overly defensive. And if it had a face, he could bet it would look at him like how Rhodey did when Tony was trying to pretend he didn't have feelings for someone. Great, now there were three people in his life to give him that damn look.

Wait, four. Counting Nat.

The night dragged on, Tony trying to occupy himself with mentally mapping out how he was going to fix up this suit so he wouldn't move around too much and jostle Stephen. Mostly because he didn't want to wake him up and have the wizard pull away and apologize. He blinked at the fire and stilled his hand from where it was absently going through Stephen's hair. If he was caught doing that...

“Mmm keep going.” If they weren't so close, and if the cabin wasn't so quiet, he probably wouldn't have heard Stephen's sleepy words. The wizard was clearly still asleep, or at least he was asleep enough that he wouldn't remember this when he really woke, but Tony could still feel his face catching fire at being caught. And then having Stephen ask him to keep going.

So, after a little crisis, he did continue carding his hand through the thick hair. 

When it was time to wake Stephen up, he swallowed down the disappointment and shifted so he could put them back in a sitting position. Hands gripped his shirt tight and his brows wrinkled, though his eyes remained closed. At the continued movement, the wrinkle deepened into a furrow and Stephen grumbled at him to hold still. And he wanted to; to savor this moment, because he knew it would never happen again. It wasn't like that between them, and it really shouldn't be. 

A man of machine could never find happiness in a man of magic. It was just how things worked.

Still, he was human under the iron. He was selfish. He had feelings. But he also knew Stephen would be pissed if he didn't wake him up in time and let him do his watch. So he sat them up finally and leaned Stephen against the back of the couch so he wouldn't be embarrassed about laying all over Tony. He didn't want to hear the apologies for bothering him or whatever.

“Mm? Wha' time 'sit?” Tony cleared his throat and checked his watch.

“Two 'till midnight. Your watch, Stefano.” The wizard groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, hissing. His hands quickly disappeared and he blinked awake fully. He tilted his head towards Tony, still leaning back on the couch, and stared at him for a few seconds. He wondered what the wizard was thinking; what he was searching for.

“Right. Okay. I'll add some wood to the fire.” The wizard looked much better than he had when they first arrived, the cloak coming to him instantly when he stood and hurried over to the wood logs. Tony settled back down to sleep, though he watched Stephen's movements with a weight on his chest he didn't like.

“When do you think they'll be around? The Avengers?” He figured trying to get through the storm would be difficult, even for something as advanced as the Quinjet, so he figured in the morning maybe. He told Stephen as much, the wizard back in the blankets and nodding along.

He was being shaken. Softly at first, and then a little harder. Someone was calling him, trying to bring him to consciousness, but he was warm and actually sleeping. No nightmares. Nothing but blissful sleep. The prodding was insistent, as was the voice, so he grunted and opened his eyes. 

“Sorry, but it's your turn. I can keep going if you'd rather sleep. I just figured I should ask. Seeing as you didn't let me sleep when you could have.” When Tony laid down, he was against the arm of the couch, feet on the floor (a horribly awkward angle, especially at his age) with Stephen more in the middle of the couch. Now, however, he was curled on the couch properly, and his head was in Stephen's lap instead of the cushion. How the hell did that happen?

“I can do it. Just give me a moment.” He sat up, his muscles and joints aching and stiff from his position and the chill still in the room. Stephen made no comment, silent as Tony stretched and yawned loudly. What he wouldn't give for some yoga sessions. His back was twisted up something terrible these days, and laying out on this couch was not helping.

“Sorry if I was crowding you, Steph. I know some people prefer their own space.” He turned to find Stephen staring into the fire, fingers picking at the blanket that fell from his shoulders. Tony chuckled and fixed it for him.

“Don't apologize. I- You didn't do that. I fixed you like that because you were shivering badly.” Oh. Well, that was nice of him. Tony shuffled down into his blankets, shifting just a smidge closer to the wizard, who suddenly looked like he had a lot on his mind.

“Oh. Thanks, then. Anything interesting happen?” He didn't believe in the romantic nonsense of stars in people's eyes or anything like that, but in that moment? Well, it seemed the case in this instance. Because when Stephen turned to finally look at him, he would swear on any bible that those were star-filled eyes. Flames flickered in them, orange dancing artistically across the right side of his face.

Where was his breath? Was someone sitting on his chest?

“The wind was rattling the windows. Otherwise, nothing happened.”

Tony blinked open his eyes, sunlight stretching weakly across the room and breathing color into the room. He stretched out, shifting only enough to wake up his limbs without dislodging the weight on him. Once again, Stephen fell asleep, but Tony was reluctant to wake him up again, so instead he put out the fire and found a few more blankets in case they woke up cold. Cloakie helped out too, though Tony wasn't ready to forgive it for teasing him about Stephen.

Not that he didn't deserve it; he _was_ watching him sleep in the early morning while snow fell outside and the icy chill kept him huddled under the blankets longer than he should. If he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend they were at his apartment – or the Sanctum, if preferred – and he was trying to savor every second before he was forced to go be Tony Stark or Iron Man. Nevertheless, it was nice to have this moment of stillness. Of peace. 

Which was shattered only moments later by the door being kicked in, Thor cheering loudly that the wizard and the man of iron were saved. Stephen grunted and his eyes opened from where he was laying on Tony's chest. 

“Your saviors have arrived!” Tony glanced up to find Rhodey, arms crossed, smirking down at him. Well, them. Stephen sat up and stretched, so Tony swung his feet onto the floor and shook the stiffness out of his body. When he stood, he located Stephen across the cabin and shot Rhodey a glare. 

“Don't you start, Rhodey. It's too early for your shit.” His friend's hands shot up, but then Nat was there showing him her phone. Or, more accurately, a picture on her phone.

“We had to break in; make sure you weren't being held hostage or anything. It is kind of cute, Tony. I'll send it to you so you can frame it.” He shoved past her and their teasing, though he couldn't quite stomp on his simile. It _was_ pretty cute.

“Ready Stark? Strange?” He had Rhodey help him find his abandoned suit, lugging it onto the ship and dumping it in a frozen heap before dropping next to Strange, who was reading something. A peek showed him it was in a language he didn't know.

“Got your magic back then, Houdini?” Stephen glanced over and cleared his throat, closing the book and turning it sideways in his lap. Tony realized he was acting kind of...embarrassed. 

“Um, yes. Just in time to get a ride home.” 

(It was later, much later, that he found out Stephen's magic actually came back as soon as he was rested and warmed up. When he asked why Stephen neglected to tell him about it at the time, the normally impassive face colored and he looked away. Because, as it turned out, Stephen liked Tony too. And there was nothing more cliché and romantic than getting stuck in a cabin together and having nothing but blankets, a fireplace, and body heat to keep you warm.)

(It wasn't like Tony could even be mad at him for it. They were months away from getting married, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Xx


End file.
